Love does not need words
by Wasaku
Summary: Sasuke just continued his life with the least will possible without friends and without self-love he has built within it a way to be anti-social and short. Through until the destination he can have a conversation with a girl that really caught his attention. Hinata was different, and his way of talking even more. (SasuHina!)


Ohayo dear'm bringing more of our casalzinho fic! She will be small, I think it will have at least 3 to four cap's ... well depends on how to write ... U.U  
>More hope you enjoy. The whole story will be narrated by Sasuke until the end. And I am working and training type written in first person ... kkk ...<br>This is the first chapter and soon we will have more to follow ... Well just in case you guys help me and that strength that you guys know ... kkkk  
>And forgive me if they find errors, I reviewed one knows always have some that escape the view ... kkk<p>

Oh please please read the fic with this song: "Aqualung-Strange_and_Beautiful", in fact it will be the central theme of the whole story ...  
>Leave the link in the endnotes!<br>I sincerely hope you all enjoy this fic! I write for some time, in my native language, but I wanted to show what I do for other languages ... kkkk!  
>Surely this is not translating to the English 100% clear, because actually I do not know speak any English, so I am addressing the famous translator ... kkk<br>I hope you enjoy it and if you want to read the original fic leave the link too ... Alright and I hope you enjoy ...  
>Bjs and even more !<p>

**Love does not****need words****.**

** by******

**Wasaku ****~**

**Chapter****-****1****.  
><strong> 

I will not say I'm much less romantic and poetic. I may not have a profile that can describe me or that there is some that describe me. I think am a kind of person who like silence, a good read, people who do not torment my bag. Like tranquility. But who am I? Well could describe me as a boy of seventeen from a good family, successful parents and an enviable girlfriend and a beautiful sports car of the year and I own a collection of friends. 

More'd be lying if I said it and trying to delude me the wrong way. I will not say I always wanted a life that way, but never turned to what I had at the time and I was pleased with it - or what I was trying to show. I am just a simple guy around his 17 years who wears glasses, which has lived in almost every state in America, my parents are separated coexist more estranged than united, I do not have a girlfriend at the time think it was due to case lead me in a lot of girls which I was, and of course do not own a car of the year, I prefer to walk underground and observe the scenery and forget sometimes my world disaster, and friendships can no longer keep one in which I can stabilize myself. 

I think the fact that since my seven years that did not stop a lot of the year in each state, led me to negativity can make real friends. 

What I am today is just a fact. Only a boy like many say, disgusted with life and certainly a problem among many. Try something else if I can continue. 

I wake up every morning by six o'clock, I watch pro and college classes in my corner. Intervals whenever I step alone, sit on a bench behind a tree with good shade and sometimes I read, or just watch people with their everyday lives. Although many times I've felt the urge to reach into each and can pull a chat or talk a subject to which I could interact with me. More simply it for me was the most difficult and perhaps impossible thing. I am not a person I know to talk about any subject, I am very reserved and certain types of matters do not like. So rather is sitting in my seat and enjoy the good old silence. 

I thought a lot in my life and it was certainly what I craved. But inside me I felt that there ... She had a curiosity and may have wanted someone I could trust with my secrets can talk and laugh at the same things, a true friend who does not first looked at my former life and judge me for my decisions . Who understands me when I'm angry and this forces the difficult times. I know that a part of the blame falls referring to me for not being a sociable person. But if I would be open to all the news of the year and if possible the boy is silly with everyone. 

So I summed up staying in my quiet corner. 

The interval always ended up missing a quarter to noon. I knew the beat signal runners were always super crowded and noisy, and it brought me nerves to the skin. So when I returned to the room a minute before the teachers arrive, as well as the corridors were always empty. I closed my reading and headed to the halls of the institute. How were always empty and you could only hear the murmurs from inside the classroom. Walked vaguely up my closet, the door of each metal frame with a flyer notifying the prom that year that he would be preparing for two months from now. I laughed at that - king and queen of the prom contest of new jobs. Frankly I do not see grace in a party where the music just lack burst your eardrums and still have to pay a monkey to dance in front of several people at the sound of that useless funky chicken. At first I thought I'd crumple the paper and throw it away, the more I decided to fold and store in my notebooks. I grabbed what I needed and drive me to my room. I walked slowly and within three minutes I knew that the teacher would enter the room so I stepped my feet in place. 

I thought I was alone and did not find anyone else when passing in the halls, more was wrong. From afar I spotted a girl coming hastily towards me. She stared intently cell and headphones connected to the unit and I knew for sure that the music played by the sound coming out of her headphones while listening to Polaris Duel Jewel of the hall was hosted by the addictive sound of the guitar and notes touch the powerful battery. God is she is not deaf to the volume of that! I could listen attentively a distance of seven meters, and honestly I could even distinguish the voice of the singer. Loud and clear! I knew, as also liked that band. I have been to a few shows them and never thought I could find a person who liked the good old sound of Duels ... What I liked! 

She was beautiful, I could see its beauty more when we approached. Pale skin, and pink pouty lips, a sharp nose and small, lilac eyes and a small pinguimento whiteness, a long, straight hair in a black color inquires, turning into a waterfall. Medium height, the more I could see that she had a strong body and well proportional to its size and delicate little hands that held his arm notebooks studies. She was perfect! Beautiful and graceful with enchanting beauty. 

We spent one beside the other and before I could lose any chance I greeted him saying one "Hello!", More for my unhappiness she just went quiet and looked at me and did not even answer me that. 

She did not see you. I told myself. Maybe she did not notice my presence because of the headphones. I turned away and look at it over and over until he turned the corner and his presence can not be seen! That was annoying. The first time that I am friendly with a person, I am neither repaired. It was really funny. Well it was time to return to the real world and leave the world of imagination. Had two more times then that afternoon and through the doubts I was late. Analyze and try to give that girl a conversation cost me complaint Mathematics teacher who does not put up with delays in its class. 

I quickened my steps and get inside the classroom. Already felt eyes pierce me from behind and I knew that conversation at the end of the lesson awaited me. For me I wanted more it fucks up. Today I am not in the mood and coming out in the classroom with my stuff that would only speaking to the infirmary and did not feel well. 

I put on my married and kept a few things in my closet. I put my backpack and out the front doors of the school. The breeze was good and that means cold weather with a weak sun was still more. I went to the subway station, bought a ticket and boarded the vehicle. The scenery outside called my attention and gave me a peace. After'd be home where I could relax my head and quietly tomorrow face another boring day. More just for today I would relax and can rest my mind and if you can think of that gorgeous girl ...

_To be continued__..._

Music: 

Aqualung-Strange_and_Beautiful

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZwGWRrIlz68

Original

.br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-naruto-o-amor-nao-precisa-de-palavras-2007122

Thank you for accompanying! How about a little comment !


End file.
